1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for transmitting, receiving, recording, and reproducing voice information or video image information, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus for displaying a remaining battery capacity and a method of displaying a remaining battery capacity of the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, in a variety of technical fields, apparatuses for processing various types of diversified information are currently becoming popular and popular. These apparatuses are prone to uniformly small sized, and it is required to operate a plenty of applications for a long period of time by a power source using a compact battery portion.
In a prior art (Jan. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-152579), there is disclosed a mobile receiver unit and a terrestrial digital broadcast transmission system. Herein, there is exemplified an example of decoding a broadcast signal by one segment as well as decoding the signal by 13 segments in order to restrict power consumption. In this manner, in a mobile receiver unit which is small sized and uses a battery with small capacity as well, it becomes possible to receive a digital broadcast for a comparatively long period of time.
However, in the above-described prior art, there is an inconvenience that specific information as to how long the information processing apparatus can be used with a current remaining battery capacity is not provided to a user. That is, for example, in a portable phone, the remaining capacity of a battery is displayed to some extent. However, in the recent years, there has been a number of information processing apparatuses having a plurality of functions as well as a single function. Therefore, there has been an inconvenience that a user cannot know how long the information processing apparatuses can be used for each application.